Walking In Someone Else's Shoes
by April5
Summary: What happens when three "normal" teenagers switch bodies with Buffy, Xander, and Willow?
1. Where Are We?

Walking In Someone Else's Shoes- By April

Chapter 1: Where Are We?

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: Don't own it. ME, Joss, and all those good people do….I own the Evil Moose…MWAAHAHAA!

Summary: Me and two of my friends get zapped into the bodies of Buffy, Xander, and Willow.

Buffy-Me

Xander- Christian

Willow- Chasity

April: So, what do you guys wanna do?

Chasity: Uh….go scream at cars?

April: We just did that, what about….uh….annoy people?

Christian: Y'all do that all the time.

Chasity: Fuck you.

Christian: Hey! I'm not in the mood.

April: Pervert.

Christian: Was that a compliment?

Chasity: Go eat some mustard.

Christian: There ain't none here. This is YOUR house, remember?

Chasity: Right. My dad likes his ham and beans. Wanna be mean to my sister?

April: Nah, we'll have to go home. Remember last time?

Chasity: Oh yeah! But seriously, she does have that BIG ASS yellow clump in the back of her head. I swear I was adopted. I'm the halfway sane one.

Christian: Right…..

April: Are you lookin' to get hurt?

A big light flashes and Chasity says: Oh sh—

April: Where are we?

Christian: In someone's bedroom.

Chasity: Get the lights, I can't see.

April: Ok. (turns on light) Oh my god! Chasity your hair is freakin' red!

Chasity: I have elf hair! Oh my god! NOOOO!

Christian: Oh my god April, you're actually hot! Chasity too!

April: Hey! (she punches him—he flies across the room) I could like this.

Christian: That hurt! That actually hurt, what did you do?

Chasity: It was the Evil Moose! I didn't give him his money.

April: What the hell are you talking about?

Christian: That's what I'd like to know.

April: Christian, you look all funny.

Christian: Hey! I know this! We're people from TV! I just don't know who…

Chasity: It's that gay-ass show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer! NOOO!

April: Hey! I happen to like that show.

Chasity: April? You feelin' ok?

April: I'm fine. At least I don't have "Elfie" hair!

Christian: Yeah, must suck to be like that.

Chasity: I'm so…wait, don't Willow like got magical powers.

April: But so, I'm the Slayer now! I can kick your ass, not that I couldn't before or anything.

Dawn: What're you guys doing in there?

Chasity: *whisper*Who's that?

April: That's Dawn. Buffy's sister.

Chasity: You're the one stuck with the annoying sister now! Ha ha! Wonder if her hair's yellow too!

Christian: Hey, ain't Willow gay?

Chasity: The hell? I'm gay! NOOO!

April: Christian's a demon magnet, well you kinda were back home too.

Christian: You dated me.

April: For a day! It's not like it mattered!

Chasity: The hell?

April: What are you babbling about.

Dawn: What's going on in here!? You are talking about mooses and Christians.

April: Dawn! Go away!

Dawn: No! Oh yeah, Spike found something about the First.

Christian: Who the hell is Spike?

Dawn: Xander, we know you don't like Spike, but that's just stupid.

April: Go away Dawnie!

Chasity: Is Spike hot?

Dawn: Why would you care Will? You're gay, with Kennedy.

Chasity: Huh?

Dawn: Are you guys feeling OK?

April: Yeah, we'll be down in a minute.

Chasity: I so better not have to kiss a girl!

Christian: I'd like to see that!

April: Do you want me to hit you again?

Christian: No…what's the First?

April: Let's just find a way to get home right now, k?

Chasity: Fine with me. Never thought I'd wanna go home.

They go downstairs to find the potentials and everyone.

Spike: Hello Buffy, Whelp, and Red. 'Bout time you guys showed up.

Anya: Yeah, we're getting bored.

April: So what'd y'all find out?

Anya: Y'all? Since when do you talk like that?

April: Anyways, we have a problem.

Spike: What? Did the First kill Andrew, because that would be nice!

April: Sadly, no. Anyways, we're not Buffy, Xander, and Willow.

Anya: You're the First? All of you, no wait…Xander and Willow never died.

Christian:  You died?

April: Twice.

Chasity: Dude.

April: Sweet!

Chasity: DUDE!

Spike: Bloody hell.

Christian: No wonder I don't like you.

Spike: Whelp.

Christian: Dumbass.

Spike: Whelp.

Christian: Is that all you can say? Wait….I'm confused.

Spike: Bloody typical.

Christian: Can I kill him?

Anya: The stakes are over there.

Christian: He's a vampire?

Anya: No shit Sherlock. You guys really aren't them are you?

April: Nope, I'm the only one who seems to know what you guys are talking about.

Dawn: So, now I get why you were talking about the Evil Moose.

Anya: There's an Evil Moose? I hope there aren't BUNNIES!

Christian: What's your deal, lady?

Anya: Bunnies frighten me.

Christian: Ok, April here always scared me.

Spike: The bloody robot?

April: No me.

Spike: But that's Buffy.

Christian: No, that's April, you bloody whelp! Whoa…that was weird.

Spike: Bloody hell. That's not the Slayer?

April: Damn, you are so stupid! Can I stake him?

Chasity: I'm really confused.

Christian: Do you guys have any mustard?

Anya: Gross!

Kennedy: Willow?...WILLOW?

April: Chasity, you're Willow.

Chasity: Oh huh?

Kennedy: Are you feeling ok, Will?

Chasity: Shit, Will's here? Hell no!

April: No, he's not here! Thank God!

Kennedy: Will? Are you OK?

Chasity: Fuck! I ain't Willow! I am Chasity! Get that through your fat head!

April: Chasity!

Chasity: Because the moon told me to…

Christian: Ok, I really want to go home.

Anya: Well, it's magic. And Willow's the witch.

April: Well, if we're here…then where's the other ones.

Buffy: Xander? Willow? Where are we?

Willow: I don't know, but damn Xander! You're ugly!

Xander: I'm really confused.

VOICE: CHASITY! PIPE DOWN!

Buffy: Who's Chasity?

Willow: I don't know. Let's look around for clues.

Xander: Ok. Let's look on this computer.

They get on the computer and they see a picture of the people that they're in.

Willow: I'm Chasity. I'm not gay. I love some black guy named Chris.

Xander: My name is Christian and I'm ugly and I wanna go home.

Buffy: I'm April, I'm like smart or something.

Willow: Bitch!

Buffy: It's not my fault!

Xander: If we're here, where are these other people?

TBC


	2. I Wanna Go Home

Walking In Someone Else's Shoes- By April

Chapter 2: I Wanna Go Home

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: Don't own it. ME, Joss, and all those good people do….I own the Evil Moose…MWAAHAHAA!

Summary: Me and two of my friends get zapped into the bodies of Buffy, Xander, and Willow.

Buffy-Me

Xander- Christian

Willow- Chasity

Buffy: Ok, this is really freaky. I'm not the Slayer here. This is really freaky.

Willow: It looks like magic doesn't exist in this dimension. But at least we're still on Earth, I hope.

Xander: Why do I smell like mustard?

Buffy: I don't know, but why is something about a moose written everywhere?

Willow: Hey, you guys! Look, a trampoline!

Xander: Always, wondered what one of those would be like. Buffy, when we get back, let's get one!

Buffy: We have more important things to think about right now, Xand.

Xander: I know, I know. How are we gonna get home?

Willow: We have to call your house Buffy!

Buffy picks up the phone and tries her house: It says that the number doesn't exist.

Xander: So you're saying that Sunnydale isn't real here?

Buffy: Yep, so we're stuck here in the bodies of these teenagers. Oh boy.

Willow: How long are we gonna be stuck like this?

Xander: I don't know, but I wanna go home!

Buffy: I miss the graveyard! I wanna stake something.

Willow: I want to do a spell. (they look at her) I'm fine here. Except what's up with this place? It smells like mustard.

Xander: I don't know. But what are we gonna do when we have to go to our houses? From the looks of it, this is that girl Chasity's house.

Willow: You mean I'm stuck here?

Buffy: We'll find the phone numbers to these kids houses and find out if we can stay long enough to figure this out! I really want to go back home!

Willow: Me too.

April, Chasity, and Christian sat on the couch thinking along with the rest of the Scoobies.

Anya: I've got it!

April: What Anya?

Anya: We could find a bunny zapper!

April: That's not what we're trying to figure out.

Anya: Oh.

Chasity: It was the Evil Moose, I tell you it was!

Spike: Bloody hell, is this girl ever going to shut up about the bloody moose.

Chasity: Because the moon told me to!

Spike: She's mental isn't she?

April: Yes, sadly. We really don't know what her problem is.

Christian: April's crazy too!

April: Want me to hit you?

Christian: Please no!

Spike: Is Whelp 2 scared of his girlfriend?

April: I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! I'd never be that stupid, unless he looked like who he's in now. Xander's hot.

Spike: What about me?

April: Hell no! You're like totally dead. Plus, you watch Passions. I mean, I like that show, but it's just scary that a big-bad like yourself watches it.

Spike: Bloody hell, April, you're right. I need to stop watching it. I just never found out about Timmy.

April: Why don't you start watching South Park? That's a good show for you.

Spike: Isn't that the cartoon with the fat dude?

April: Yep, it is. Anya, found anything?

Anya: It's the Evil Moose.

Spike: Bloody hell.

Anya: No! It really is an evil moose. And a bunny too! NOOOO!

April: A bunny and a moose switched our bodies?

Dawn: Looks like. Know how to get them back?

Chasity: You don't like us do you?

Spike: Bloody well not.

Christian: Give me a stake…now!

Dawn: We do, but we want the real Buffy, Xander, and Willow.

Kennedy: I really want Willow back.

Anya: You remind me of me when I was dating Xander. All sex all the time.

Christian: "I" dated her?!? What the hell was "I" thinking?

April: My god, grow up!

Christian: I'm older than you.

April: I'm smarter.

Christian: I've gotten more.

April: Yeah, of yourself. I'm not like you are.

Chasity: Go April! Told you it was the Evil Moose!

Evil Moose aka Bob: MWAAHHA! So you've figured it out, huh? I did it!

Anya: Why? Please don't bring the bunnies!

Bunny aka Joe: Oh Anya….

Anya jumps on the couch: NOOOO! Help me!

Christian: Crazy lady.

April: Why'd you do it?

Bob: Chasity owes me 6 $20 bills.

Chasity: They're at my house! Go get them! And then send us back home! I don't like being here!

Christian: Yeah!

Bob and Joe teleport out. Anya: Is it over?

Christian: For now.

Anya: Ok, I'll just stay up here.

TBC


	3. We're Finally Home

Walking In Someone Else's Shoes- By April

Chapter 3: We're Finally Home

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: Don't own it. ME, Joss, and all those good people do….I own the Evil Moose…MWAAHAHAA!

Summary: Me and two of my friends get zapped into the bodies of Buffy, Xander, and Willow.

Buffy-Me

Xander- Christian

Willow- Chasity

Bob: Ok, I need the money.

Buffy: A moose? I didn't know that a moose could talk.

Xander: That's because they can't, unless you live on the…wait this isn't the Hellmouth.

Joe: Where's the money?

Xander: Money?

Bob: The 6 $20 bills Chasity owes me!

Buffy: Willow, you're Chasity, you take this one.

Willow: I am not! I don't know anything about this girl. I'm Willow.

Bob: I'll find the money myself! Help me out if you want to go home!

Xander: OK!

Buffy: Xander? He could be tricking us.

Joe: Boss, I found the money!

Bob: Thank God! I have my money back, you all can go home. Ickatey, blah blah blah, go home!

April: Thank God! We're home! That was just too freaky.

Christian: Yeah. That Spike was creepy.

Chasity: What was up with that Anya chick?

April: She used to be a demon, humanity's not really her thing. But she's as obsessed with money as you are.

Chasity: Damn! EVIL MOOSE! Give us that phone number to Sunnydale!

Christian: It wouldn't work you moron!

Chasity: Oh yeah, oh well. 

Bob: I have my money. I'll leave you alone.

Joe: Boss, can we go back to Sunnydale? I wanna chase that funny girl around somemore. She was actually scared of me!

Bob: Sure thing.

Buffy: Thank God! We're home. (she hugs Dawn and Anya)

Spike: Where's my hug? Hello Whelp, I actually missed you.

Xander: Nah, you're just saying that. Wait, why did I just say that? Come here buddy! (gives Spike a hug)

Spike: You just hugged me! Bloody hell.

Kennedy: Willow!

Willow: Huh?

Kennedy: Wanna go upstairs?

Willow: OK.

Xander: It's great to be back. There, I was really ugly!

Spike and Anya: You're ugly as it is!

Buffy: No he's not! He's a hottie! The guy he was in, ugh!

Joe: Oh Anya….

Anya: Great! The bunny returns! AHHHHHH (she runs around the room screaming)

Joe: I'll get you! (he chases her)

Everyone laughs. Buffy: That was just too creepy though.

Spike: Tell me about it. I kinda liked that April girl though. She woulda made a way better Slayer than you Buffy!

Buffy: Excuse me?

Spike: And that Chasity chick was just plain mental.

Dawn: Tell me about it.

Spike: Whelp, I like you better than that boy Christian anyday. But, I wish April coulda stayed. She was just bloody hilarious. She was all "Want me to hit you again?" and Whelp the 2nd was all "NO! PLEASE!"

Xander: I'd never be like that! I just go "Ow…ow…ow!" It's my signature saying.

Anya: HELP ME!

Joe: MWWAAHHA! I got you Anya!

Bob: Well, that's all folks! MWAAHHAHAHA!

The End----Or Is It?


End file.
